True Love
by dragonrose199
Summary: icant describe it but you get the jist of it when you read it


i do own db,dbz,dbgt

im just a big fan

As I sit here in the darkness it is cold and damp. I have to get out of this horrible place; I wasn't going to die in this place I am too young to die in this place I had to get out here somehow.

I'll I knew was that I was a precious to his experiment, to this crazy ass doctor and I would make it invincible. If I didn't get out of here soon I was going to die. I pray someone finds me soon; if not there was no way I was going to survive. Please someone help me I cried out. Then the door opened I knew what meant another bout of drawing my blood and painful tests; to horrible to describe. When they came in I did not fight because it was useless, I just hope someone finds me.

Just in the orbit of the planet…..

"Giru-Giru there is a dragonball here, a dragonball a dragonball," said Giru.

"Yes that brings to five dragonballs only two more to go, we will get this done and the planet won't be destroyed," said Pan.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, we don't know if the habitants are friendly or not. It may not be that simply to get the dragonballs. As we found out when we were on Giru's home planet." Trunks said seriously.

"Trunks is right Pan, we don't know what is going to happen just be on your guard," said Goku.

As they approached the planet they didn't know they would meet there greatest enemy of all time nor did Trunks knew he would meet the love of his life. It would be more difficult than they could every imagine.

Back down on the planet…..

"Please stop, you're hurting me I don't want to this anymore, please!" said the woman in tears.

"Dr. Gerd, we have an unknown spacecraft enter the atmosphere, what is your orders sir?"

"Track it and keep an eye on it if they come to close to the base kill them. I will not let them contaminate my baby."

As I thought to myself I hope they strong enough to get pass Dr. Gerd defenses, please!

Then Dr. Gerd turned around and looked at me with cold unblinking eyes, "Don't get any ideas, they will never get through my defense."

I spit in his face and I said, "Suck a monkey's cock." That infuriated him he slapped me a crossed my face and started up the painful tests once again.

As the test was being done I prayed that they would save me who ever they were, it was the only thing that kept from crying.

About 10k from the base…

"The dragon radar says that the dragonballs are towards that abandon base, Giru, Giru."

"We will head that way but we have to be careful we don't know if there is anyone living there and if they are hostile are not." Trunks said.

"I have a bad feeling, we need to take a different approach if we take a straight path it will not be pretty." Goku said with a serious look and fist balled.

They both look at Goku and knew he was right so they thought up plans that make sure they would approach the base without being notice.

Back at the base….

"Sir, the spacecraft has left the planet."

"Good, no need to be on high alert anymore, and you; you thought you would be rescued, but looks like that failed you are doomed to be here for the rest of your days. Face it no one will every rescue you, so get use to it."Dr. Gerd said with a cold and malicious smile.

I broke down into tears; all hope was lost now I was never getting off this horrible planet.

What I didn't know was that they hadn't left at all they had made it seem that they had left the planet but they had cloaked there ship and was approaching from the side.

As Trunks, Pan, Goku approached the base from the side they didn't realize how horrible the planet was.

When they enter the base they did it with precision and delicately to the old observatory wing where they watched in horror as I was put through the tests.

"What the hell? Why are they doing that? This is inhumane!" Trunks said with great protest.

Goku just stood there with his fist balled to angry to say a word.

"We have to do something! We can't let them keep doing this; I'm going to break their necks!" Pan said with great rage.

Then Goku put his hand on Pan's shoulder and said, "Don't act rash we have to have a plan, I don't like it as much as you. There are monsters nothing more but if we don't have plan we could end up dead, so do have any ideas."

They started planning and they were done quickly.

"How are the tests going you sick bastard!"

"What?"

As the doctor spun around he saw that the intruders never left.

I looked up and then I saw them I was so happy I cried and I said before I fainted, "Please help."

As I faded into the darkness of my mind I hear the blast of the fight and then all went quiet.

Then when I finally woke up I was in a white room I looked at my arms and they were bandage up and I was in clean clothes.

I looked around everything was bright and cheery and then I saw the purple haired man that was with the people who saved me.

Then he saw that I woke-up.

"So you finally woke-up, so how are you feeling?"

Tears started welling up and then I gave him a hug, "Thank you , thank you for saving me I was beginning that I was going to die there, thank you!"

He sat there surprised and blushing. i did not what was going to transpier and all the obstickles to come.


End file.
